Amor de mob
by brian gallar
Summary: Steve esta cansado de estar solo,pero unos nuevos amigos extraños cambiaran su vida Steve x cupa. Steve x andr


Amor de mob

Capitulo 1: Quien es esa chica?

Estaba minando en una cueva,hoy no tuve suerte,lo unico que encontre es Carbon.  
Ya casi era de noche y me tuve que apurar para llegar ami casa,deposite mis suministros en uno de mis cofres.  
yo estaba cansado,siempre todos los dias lo mismo,hace tiempo que no tengo compania,ya que en la aldea ya no soy bienvenido por tratar de ''robar'' sus cosas,muy cansado me tumbe en mi cama antes de que me desmayara en el piso por el cansancio que llevaba,poco a poco me dormi pero antes me parecio escuchar que habia empezado una tormenta brutal,sin embargo eso no me impidio ingresar en mis sue os.  
de repente se escucho un ''toc,toc'' en la puerta por lo que muy molesto tuve que levantarme a abrir la puerta

- quien es?-dije aun con cansancio

-un creeper-respondieron desde afuera

- pero que WTF? -dije mientras rapidamente tome mi espada de hierro poniendome en pocision de batalla,lentamente abri la puerta para rebanar en 2 al jodido creeper pero para mi sorpresa era una chica con una sudadera verde y una capucha con el dibujo de la cabeza de un creeper en su cabeza-ummm?... Quien eres?-le pregunte ala chica,ella no me respondio pero me tomo de la camisa y me saco hacia afuera de mi casa,ella entro rapidamente cerrando la puerta con llave-p...pero que mierda?-me dije ami mismo sorprendido ya que me habian dejado afuera de mi propia casa,ise de todo,trate de abrirla pero no puede ya que era de metal y el boton de afuera por alguna extra a razon se habia roto- oye,sal de mi casa ya -dije muy enojado ya que afuera estaba lloviendo mucho

- tu casa?... no estaras hablando de mi casa?-dijo ella,yo estaba sorprendio ya que intentaba apropiarse de mi hogar

-mira...asme el favor de ABRIR LA PUTA PUERTA DE MIERDA ANTES DE QUE ENTRE Y TE REBANE EN 2 CON MI ESPADA -dije demasiado enojado y lleno de rabia

La misteriosa creeper abrio la puerta pero solo un poco,bastante como para sacar la cabeza y mirar hacia afuera

- No me mataras?-pregunto la chica con un tono inocente

-si no abres la jodida puerta...pues lo hare-dije yo,ella lentamente abrio la puerta pero para mi sorpresa cuando entre ella se largo a llorar mucho- eh?...que pasa-le pregunte

-es que...seguro que ahora me odias por tratar de quitarte tu casa... ningun humano quiere los creeper -dijo ella que aun seguia llorando

Yo la entendi...eramos parecidos ya que siempre me intentaban matar los endermans,los zombien,los esqueletos y los demas moustros,me sente en el piso al lado de ella envolviendola con mis brazos-ya...tranquila-le dije mientras que solo recibi un pu etazo de parte de ella- P..pero que te pasa? -le pregunte mientras llevaba una de mis manos al lugar de el golpe

-Pervertido -me dijo mientras se levantaba del piso

-oye oye...tranquila-le dije ala chica

-P..perdon-me dijo con una vos inocente que me enamoro

-esta bien... quien eres?-le pregunte

-una creeprer por supuesto-dijo muy animada

-pero los creeper son...

-ya se...yo soy un experimento,una mezcla de un humano y un creeper,tambien isieron experimentos con endermans,zombies y ya sabes

-ah... y como te llamas?

-Cupa

-bueno cupa y... que haces aqui?

-me perdi,y tuve que buscar refugio de la tormenta

-bueno... quieres quedarte a pasar la noche?-

- Claro -me dijo muy animada

-bien espera...ya esta dormiras en mi cama y yo en otra

-Gracias humano -muy animada

-Cupa...llamame Steve

-Muy bien steve el Humano

-Bueno...no esta mal-dije mientras me acostaba a dormir y ella tambien

La noche transcurrio normal,Pero de repente se escucho un rayo muy fuerte por lo que Cupa se desperto rapidamente

-ahhhhh -grito ella por lo que me desperte rapidamente

- Que pasa Cupa?

-Steve...tengo miedo-ella de repente se metio en mi cama y me abrazo fuertemente por lo que me sonroje mucho,ella hundio su cabeza en mi pecho,pero de repente el sue o se apodero de ella,no quiese despertarla,por lo que los 2 dormimos juntos esa noche.

FIN DEL CAP

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de minecraft,espero que les guste,lo unico que les pido es que dejen sus reviews y yo se los agradecere mucho pronto sacare el proximo cap que sera el 2...CHAU 


End file.
